Gladiator (Alternative Ending)
by mithras90
Summary: Maximus survives the final battle with Commodus and finds that upon returning to the land of the living, there's much more in store for him than he could ever have imagined. (I know that it's really historically inaccurate but it was so much fun to write.)


**This was my very first fanfic - when I was at Uni and watched 'Gladiator' for the very first time. I know that it isn't terribly good and really it is probably a 'Mary Sue' although I didn't know what one was then (I've learnt since.) So, this is just posted up because it was sitting doing nothing on my computer and at least it'll have a chance to get read, even if the reviews are absolutely terrible. I also know that historically it's all wrong Reviews, I'd prefer them to be constructive, rather than just hateful.**

**Gladiator _(Alternative Ending)_**

The fight had been wearisome and left Maximus with a number of minor cuts. He was also weary, almost too weary to think. Gradually he became aware that someone was cleaning the graze on his knuckles. He raised his head and stared at the figure of a young woman, her cloak was pulled over her head, although he could see her raven tresses gently swaying. Suddenly he was reminded of his wife and son and grief assailed him.

She looked up and he saw hazel eyes in an olive face and a vise seemed to squeeze his heart until there was no breath left in him, "You grieve for your wife and son." She said softly, and the voice was like the summer wind through the trees, "You should not. They are safe, they wait for you."

"You believe this?" he asked quickly.

"Maximus, I know this. They hear your prayers and their love is with you always." She stood up and before he could speak again, was gone.

He looked for her again the following day, but she was nowhere to be found. Once he thought he had imagined her, that she was an enchantress, born of his fevered imagination, until the day an arrow struck him in the thigh.

He barely made it back to the Gladiators' Barracks. The surgeons were waiting with alcohol and irons and braziers. Maximus leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, he felt others sit beside him and take his arms to press him against the wall. Shock and reaction were beginning to set in as he drifted toward oblivion. He thought he heard voices and then his head fell and he was unconscious.

He started awake suddenly. He lay on his back and the room seemed very bright. He closed his eyes again. A shadow fell across him and his eyes opened. It was the woman he had been seeking, in one hand she held a wooden cup, with the other she lifted his head, "Drink, Maximus."

Obediently he drank the potion and she lowered his head onto the pillow. Gently she began to stroke his forehead and beard. Almost imperceptibly, Maximus felt himself growing sleepier. He fought to keep his eyes open and then the woman's eyes met and held his. "Sleep, Maximus," she urged. "Sleep. No bad dreams I promise. Just good ones."

Whatever resistance Maximus might have attempted dissolved away and the last thing he remembered was her eyes watching him and the feel of her hand on the side of his face. The next few days passed in a blur, he remembered voices and pain. Sometimes the pain drifted away to crouch on the edge of consciousness, but it always returned with more ferocity, leaving him sweating and shaking. He remembered cool water and gentle hands on his head. Then finally, blessed oblivion. He half awoke to hear a woman's voice above him, "The fever's gone, but he must sleep-" the rest of the sentence was lost as Maximus drifted into slumber again.

He awoke slowly and looked around. He lay in a medium sized room on a single bed. A sheet covered him from the waist down. He sat up and winced as his leg pained him. Then he realized that he was only clad in a pair of subligaria. The door opened and Proximo entered the room. He smiled, "Ah, my young Spaniard! Awake at last I see."

"Where?"

Proximo laughed, "My home. After your victory against the Parthian my daughter had you brought here."

Maximus swung his legs out of the bed and took the tunic Proximo handed to him, "I should like to thank her."

"She would consider that you live thanks enough," Proximo smiled, "Now come, my young friend, you should eat something."

When they had gone, the curtain was pulled back to reveal the same young woman. She stood watching the doorway for a few moments before a smile curved her pale lips and lit the hazel eyes.

Proximo smiled at Maximus as he ate, "I should not pay too much attention to my daughter, she believes the gods talk to her, tell her things."

Maximus looked up from his plate, "The gods may have gifted her. She knows my true name – and the reason I go to Rome."

"And you will not share that with me?" Proximo asked.

"I will not share that with any man," Maximus replied, "Not yet."

"So you wish to remain the Spaniard. Very well, my friend." Proximo grinned, "but if my daughter's prophecies are correct, the gods may have marked you."

Maximus shook his head, "I did not ask to be so marked."

Proximo reached out and grasped his shoulder, "What man does, Spaniard? The path the gods choose for any man is difficult indeed – but they have chosen it for you, methinks."

Maximus got to his feet, "But I did not choose them. Not for this."

Proximo watched as he left the room. He dipped his bread in the sauce on his plate and sighed. A shadow fell across the table and he looked up into the face of his daughter. She sat down opposite her father, "He does not believe he is chosen of the gods."

"No. Not in the sense that you do." Proximo replied.

The woman nodded, "Few that are so chosen see themselves as such. One day he will know."

Proximo nodded again, "Then I hope I live to see that day."

She gazed lovingly into the face of the man she called Father and suddenly knew with a startling clarity that he would not live to know Maximus was touched by the gods.

She got to her feet and gently touched her father's shoulder, "I have some supplies to get in the market – may I borrow one of your tame gladiators as protection?"

"Take the Spaniard. He needs the exercise."

She nodded and was gone. Maximus was sitting in the gladiators' courtyard. She walked across to him so that her shadow fell on him. He opened his eyes and looked up into her face, then seeing who it was, rose to his feet, "My Lady."

"No." She smiled, "I asked my father if one of you would accompany me to the soukh, he gave me you."

Maximus bowed his head, "I am at your command, Lady."

"Since I know who and what you were, I ask you as a friend if you would consent to come with me."

Maximus smiled, "Tell me your name."

She smiled again, "I was named for the Emperor that freed my father. I am called Aurelia."

"Then I shall gladly come with you, Lady Aurelia."

"You'll need to arm yourself," Aurelia pulled her veil up so that it covered her hair, "Come."

They picked their way through the many stalls; all around them the air was filled with the aroma of spices and the cries of the vendors. Maximus stood next to her as she halted at one of the stalls and began examining some herbs displayed on it. The sharp scent of mint brought tears to his eyes; Aurelia turned and gently touched his arm, "Come, Maximus. I have to purchase one more item."

He turned his head away, ashamed of his tears, impulsively Aurelia reached out to lay a hand along the side of his face, "Grief is not something to be ashamed of, and a grief such as yours ought not to be hidden."

His hand came up and covered hers, finally he said thickly, "I am a Roman and a Man, and my grief should not be so public."

"Nor should you seek to pretend that you do not feel it." She replied, "Revenge is a hollow victory if you lose all else."

For the first time that day she saw a smile light his whole face, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Aurelia nodded, "But can you serve it that cold?" Then she'd slipped her hand free and was moving swiftly through the crowd, leaving Maximus to limp after her. "I met Marcus Aurelius once," Aurelia said, as they moved into the deeper recesses of the soukh, "the last time my father went to Rome, some seventeen years ago. He asked me why I was called Aurelia and I told him I was named after him. He laughed and gave me the gold ring he wore on his little finger."

"He was a father to me," Maximus replied, and would say no more.

Aurelia stopped before a small building, "Keep your hand on your dagger," she warned, "I am about to purchase some opium and sometimes it can become quite violent."

Surprisingly the transaction went quite well, the weasel-faced little man whined a bit about the amount he was selling for the price, but after Maximus had laid his hand on the _gladius_ Aurelia had insisted he wear, the man's protests died in his throat. They exited into the humid air of the soukh and a long low sigh escaped from both their throats, "I see what you mean about it being dangerous," Maximus remarked.

"I'm lucky I had you there," Aurelia responded, "Now I think we should return home."

They were greeted with gusto by a delighted Proximo, "We go to Rome, my friends! We go to Rome! And you-" he said, grasping Maximus by the shoulders, "You will make the crowd love you and be the hero of all of Rome!"

Aurelia gently cradled the man's head on her knees and stroked the hair back from his forehead, "Go in peace, my friend," she whispered softly and remembered her father and Zucchabar.

_Maximus pushed open the door, before him the poplar trees murmured in the high wind, he stepped forward and breathed in the smell of home. He sighed and thought, Now I am home and stepped forward. Or tried to, but someone was standing in front of him, a blazing sword in its hands, "I am Minerva. You may not pass Maximus Decimus Meridius, the gods still have need of you."_

_"I have served the gods all my life," Maximus implored, "and they took all that I loved from me. I even served them then and have returned Rome to the people, now I beg you to let me pass."_

_"Maximus, the gods still have need of you. Besides they seek to reward you."_

_Maximus stared at the creature, "The gods can do nothing for me. Now let me pass!" He stepped forward and pain shot through him, he gasped and fell to his knees._

_"You would not leave your beloved Emperor, even though you wished to return home. I come on higher authority and ask you to do our bidding for a short while longer. But it must be your choice. I understand your pain and if your grief is so great, you may pass and join your family."_

_Maximus looked down into the valley and saw his wife and son playing together and a spasm of grief took him. He turned away and looked at the goddess, "Can they stay here?"_

_"Yes." Minerva assured him, "you and I stand at the entrance to the Elysian Fields, your wife and son are safe, one day you will join them."_

_Maximus sighed, "Then I will go back."_

_Minerva smiled, "Kneel, Maximus."_

_Surprised, Maximus knelt and the Being touched his shoulder with its weapon, "Strength and honour, Maximus."_

_He opened his mouth to reply, but pain clawed at him and he moaned involuntarily._

"Maximus?" a familiar voice asked quickly.

He forced open his eyelids and stared up into the face of Lucilla. Another face was bent over him and it was almost in relief that he recognized Aurelia.

"He's alive!"

"It would appear so, yes." Aurelia remarked, "let's get him out of here."

Maximus remembered being lifted, he could feel Aurelia's hand on the side of his neck, it seemed very warm, Lucilla's face was sliding out of focus and he barely heard her say, "The Imperial Palace, hurry!" before his consciousness faded again.

He partially regained consciousness when they were stripping the armour from him. Aurelia was carefully removing the layers of bloodstained cloth, eventually she exposed the wound and Maximus heard her hiss as she saw the blood still seeping from it.

He pushed himself up on his right elbow and muttered thickly, "It's bad isn't it?"

Aurelia gently eased him down again so that he was lying on his side and laid a hand on his forehead, "I've treated worse." She responded softly. Lucilla appeared at her elbow, Aurelia turned to her and said, "Hold his hand, I need to get the anæsthetic."

She returned a little while later, a cup in her hand, lifting his head she held it to his lips, he drank a mouthful thirstily and then said, "No more-"

"All of it, General," Aurelia said firmly. Slowly, drop by painstaking drop; she eased the drugged wine down Maximus's throat. Eventually it was all gone and she allowed Maximus's head to rest on the pillow.

"May I stay," Lucilla asked quickly, still holding his hand.

"Of course." Aurelia replied, "We'll just wait for the anæsthetic to take effect." She gently stroked the hair out of Maximus's eyes and said, "Feeling sleepy yet, General?"

"Floaty," Maximus slurred, "can't think-"

"Sssh, just close your eyes and sleep." Aurelia said softly, "you'll feel better when you wake."

She looked up at Lucilla, "Watch his breathing, if it starts becoming laboured tell me. Ready?"

Lucilla nodded, "Ready."

Aurelia held the forceps in the candle flame and then dipped them in the _acetum. _It hissed alarmingly, Aurelia began to take strips of gauze also soaked in the vinegar and began packing the wound cavity. While she packed she explained the procedure, "I was going to use staples," she said, "but the wound will heal much quicker if I pack it open and if there's any infection we'll be able to see immediately."

Maximus was carefully carried to a bedchamber and left to sleep for the remainder of the night. Aurelia was woken in the early hours of the morning by a frantic Lucilla, "He's delirious," she whispered, "I've tried to calm him but with no effect, maybe you could treat him."

Aurelia slung her bag over her shoulder, "Let me look at him."

Maximus was struggling to get out of the bed and it took the concerted efforts of three slaves to hold him down. Aurelia sat down on the bed and took his face in her hands, "Maximus," she said firmly, "what's the matter?"

"I have to go," he blurted, "I can't stay here – while I'm here Rome doesn't belong to the people, I-I have to go, I promised-"

Aurelia nodded, "If we help you out of the city, will you rest?"

Maximus nodded and slowly the tautness of the muscles relaxed, he looked up at Aurelia dazedly, she gently ran her fingers through the hair at his temple, "We'll get you out tonight, Maximus, I promise."

He vaguely remembered another vile potion and then only snatches of things, the swaying of a lantern above him, the feel of cool water on his smoking body, the jolting of a wooden cart. Finally he fell into an exhausted sleep.

He woke slowly, he lay in a large bed on his stomach. Sunlight poured in through the window onto the lap of a young boy asleep in a chair, the royal blue of the child's tunic glowed where the sunlight struck it and the young face was pillowed on a velvet cushion. Maximus raised his head and asked, "Lucius?"

The boy's eyes opened and a wild delight filled them, "Maximus!" he gasped, "you're awake!" He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room, "Mother! Mother, he's awake!"

Maximus gingerly eased himself onto his side and tried to put the fragments of his piecemeal memory together. He winced as pain stabbed him. A heavy bandage ran around his midriff. Lucilla entered the room and bent over him, he felt her gentle hand on his forehead as she looked into his eyes, "Maximus?" she queried, "how do you feel?"

A wry smile touched his lips, "Sore. Where is this place?"

"It belongs to the Lady Aurelia," Lucilla responded. She eased herself down into the chair facing the bed, "Maximus, you killed Commodus two weeks ago. I thought you'd died and then you moaned. We brought you to the Palace – you kept saying that you had to leave the city – do you remember?"

"Some of it," Maximus admitted, "Where is my army? And that woman?"

"The woman is here," Aurelia said softly, entering the room, "and you are under the protection of the Empress Regent."

Maximus's eyes slid to Lucilla's face, "You?" he queried.

Lucilla inclined her head, "Yes. Until Lucius comes of age. Your army is policing the city, the Senate still has much to do."

Aurelia smiled, "Did Lucilla tell you why we brought you here?"

"Some of it," Maximus admitted.

"Good," Aurelia responded, "I brought you something to eat. Then I need to examine your dressing."

She laid a hand on Lucilla's shoulder, "Don't make him talk too much. You can talk for a little, but when he's eaten he needs to rest."

Lucilla nodded and caught Aurelia's hand as she passed, "Thank you."

Aurelia squeezed her hand in return, "Don't thank me, he has a strong will to live and is beloved of the gods."

Maximus ate slowly and when he had finished, Lucilla sat Lucius at her feet and filled him in on what happened since Commodus's death. At first Maximus listened avidly, but gradually the pain in his back dulled Lucilla's words. Eventually, ninety minutes later she saw how his eyes were narrowed and wisely decided to stop.

"Lucius and I have to return to the city tonight – Tribune Gracchus wants to speak to me."

Maximus nodded wearily, Lucilla stood up and kissing the tips of her fingers gently touched them to his forehead, "Be well."

Aurelia entered the room as they left, carrying a tray. She set it down on a small table next to the bed. Maximus opened his eyes as she set it down. Aurelia poured the wine and added a small amount of ground powder.

"Drink this," she ordered, as she handed him the cup, "It'll ease the pain and let me have a look at your injury."

He did as he was bidden and shuffled over onto his stomach. As Aurelia prepared the dressings she watched him carefully, his eyes half-closed as the drug took effect and his breathing deepened. She gently undid the bandage and when her dressing was visible she carefully spread two folded sheets over his body, one horizontally across his lower back and the other vertically along his spine. She removed the top dressing and then held her forceps in the lamp flame, dipping them in the acetum to cool them, then very slowly she began to remove the wound packing. Maximus moaned as she eased out the last strips of gauze, "Easy, Maximus, easy," she soothed, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers, "almost over."

The wound itself was healing nicely, there was no sepsis, the surrounding skin was still red and inflamed but that would recover in a few days. A clear pink fluid was also oozing from the wound. Maximus's breathing became stertorous as she gently palpated the edges of the injury. _I think I'll leave that open to the air_, she thought quietly.

She stroked the hair from his forehead and murmured, "It's over now, Maximus. Go to sleep."

A long low sigh escaped from between his lips and he seemed to sink a little further on the bed as he drifted into unconsciousness. Aurelia cleared away the bandages and then dumped them into the fire burning outside the kitchen door. When she returned to the bedroom, Maximus was still sleeping. She sat down at the desk facing the bed and unrolling the parchment began to make small, neat notes on it.

Maximus slept for a while, then he began to dream, he dreamt again of putting his hand to the door of his home, but as he pushed it open everything was wrong, the poplars that lined his drive were dead and leafless; the bodies of his wife and son hung burnt and blackened in front of the ruined house.

He ran forward, but suddenly the scene around him dissolved and he was falling into an endless abyss. Someone was gently stroking his face and a voice was speaking, slowly he began to make out words, "Maximus, its all right, it's just a nightmare. It's all right."

He opened his eyes and stared up into Aurelia's face. Relief swamped him and ignoring the pain in his back he threw himself into her arms. She held him as a mother holds a frightened child and felt his tears soak her cotton tunic.

She gently stroked his back and head until the worst of the storm had passed. Then she eased him back down onto the bed, as she stood up he caught her hand, "Don't go. I-I don't want to be alone."

Aurelia smiled, "I'm not. I'm going to get into the other side of the bed." She snuggled up to Maximus and put an arm around him, being careful not to touch his wound. "Try and sleep," she urged softly.

"I'd rather not," he muttered, "tell me again how you got me here."

"If you'll tell me something," she responded.

"All right," he responded dubiously.

"Why did you come back? Lucilla and I watched you die. You died Maximus; I felt no pulse beneath my fingers. How did you come back?"

Maximus laughed and then groaned, "Don't make me laugh. I was almost home and then Minerva wouldn't let me pass. But I made the choice to return. It seems I always do what is right." He smiled ruefully, "the goddess said that the gods still needed me."

"They always seem to get you with _that_ one," Aurelia remarked, "I wanted to commit suicide when the gods began speaking to me. Then they told me that they needed me too and got me to promise not to try falling on my father's sword."

"The problem is," Maximus sighed. "Now what do I do?"

Aurelia gently touched the side of his neck, "First we get you well. Then who knows? The gods will present opportunities as they see fit."

Maximus smiled sleepily, "You still didn't tell me how you got me here."

Aurelia snuggled closer, "But you know the story already, General. Surely you don't want to hear it again?"

"Indulge me," Maximus yawned.

"Oh very well. There's not much to tell really, we got you to the Palace, and Lucilla and I got your armour off-"

"Then saw the wound."

"Yes. You're weren't terribly helpful at this point," Aurelia remarked dryly, "we got some anæsthetic down you. Then I dressed the injury. We cleaned you up and put you to bed."

"Here?"

"No, in the Imperial Palace," Aurelia chuckled softly, "and you kept both of us awake all night trying to get out of there. You kept saying-"

"I know what I kept saying," Maximus interrupted.

"We brought you here," Aurelia said softly, "and you've been semi-conscious for the past two weeks. I knew you'd recover once your fever left you, but you needed a lot of rest. So we let you."

"Mmmmm," Maximus murmured sleepily.

Aurelia raised her head, "Maximus? General?" There was no response save his soft breathing. Carefully she lifted her arm, shuffled off the bed and into a lighter nightgown, and then she extinguished the oil lamp she was carrying, leaving only the hanging lantern burning. She snuggled up to the sleeping man and closed her eyes. She dozed for a short while, and then suddenly she jerked into full wakefulness. Maximus was still fast asleep. Yawning, she got out of bed and fetched a cup of water. She pulled a dressing gown over her shift and taking her parchment and quill, sat down and continued writing. She was looking out of the window, watching the sky turn from indigo to pink when Maximus spoke, "Is that water?"

Aurelia jumped and then laughing at herself fetched another cup and filled it from the pitcher. Helping Maximus to sit up she handed him the cup, their hands touched and Aurelia said, "I thought you'd sleep all night."

"I don't know what woke me," Maximus responded. "You looked at my dressing, and I had an awful dream."

"Do you remember me lying next to you?" Aurelia asked softly.

"Vaguely." He smiled, "it was nice. I don't remember you removing my bandages though."

Aurelia nodded, "That'll be the henbane. It has that effect sometimes."

"You never did tell me how you know so much about medicines."

"My first husband was a doctor," Aurelia replied slowly, "he trained at Alexandria. He taught me about drugs and cures. He believed that my gender should not prohibit me from learning."

"How did he die?" Maximus inquired gently.

"As a child he had had the white sickness. For many years as an adult it did not recur, but in his twenty-seventh year the white sickness returned and this time there was no remission. He died two years ago."

"Did he see a physician?"

"I was his physician," Aurelia said dryly, "Antonius taught me too well."

"Is that when you returned to your Father?"

"He insisted," Aurelia responded, "So I returned home."

"I am glad you did," Maximus replied, "for I do not think I would be here without you."

"Then, General, you flatter me." Aurelia remarked. She rose to her feet, "Are you in any pain?"

"None at the moment," he replied.

"I'll get you another dose of opium, but only to take if the pain is unbearable." she replied firmly.

When she returned with the goblet of wine, Maximus had fallen asleep again. She stood watching his sleeping figure for a long moment and then carefully, so as not to wake him, set the goblet down on the table beside the bed. Then she reseated herself at the desk and continued working. Meanwhile the sky outside turned golden with the rising sun. The birds opened their throats to greet the dawn and Aurelia got up from the desk and walked to the window.

The morning was still cool and she could smell the jasmine from the plant growing outside the window. She sighed and turned back to the room. Extinguishing the lantern hanging in the centre of the room she climbed back into bed next to Maximus and drifted into sleep.

She woke three hours later, Maximus was still asleep next to her and feeling decidedly groggy, Aurelia got up. Plautia, the cook, was working in the kitchen preparing lunch. A number of small loaves were on the counter next to a pitcher of milk.

Aurelia took two of the loaves and poured herself a cup of the milk, "What are you doing at the moment?"

"Baking your favourite biscuits," Plautia replied, "no doubt your gladiator friend will want some."

"He's not a friend like that," Aurelia insisted, "I just couldn't leave him to those butchers that call themselves doctors."

Plautia laughed, "You could've, but you didn't. Do you want a pancake?"

Aurelia shook her head, "This will do. What are you preparing for _prandium_?"

"Some cold meat, wine and those loaves, two of which you've taken," Plautia sighed, exasperated, "Do you want anything special for _cena_?"

"I don't really know," Aurelia frowned, "_Mulsum_, certainly. Can you make two patina of lettuce? Then I think if you roast two of the chickens and we'll have _alica_ and porridge to accompany them."

"And the _secunda mensa_, Lady Aurelia?"

"I think a simple desert, stuffed dates sweetened with honey."

"Certainly, Lady Aurelia." Plautia turned back to her oven and armed with her loaves and cup of milk, Aurelia fled. Maximus was still sleeping the sleep of the exhausted and after covering him with the sheet, Aurelia slipped from the bedroom to the library.

Narcissus was waiting in the corridor. "Watch him," Aurelia ordered, "if he wakes in pain, the cup of wine on the bedside table is for him. Then come and tell me. I shall be working in the library."

Narcissus nodded, "As you wish, Lady Aurelia."

She was cataloguing the books when Narcissus entered the room an hour later, "Lady, the cook says _prandium_ is ready and the General is awake and asking for you."

Aurelia laid down the scroll she was holding about the treatment of burns and nodded, "Thank you, Narcissus. Go and tell him that I shall be with him directly."

Narcissus bowed and then left the room. When Aurelia entered, her arms full of scrolls, Maximus was sitting on the edge of the bed, a thin film of perspiration coating his face and one hand gripping the bedpost.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she enquired crisply.

Maximus looked up and a scowl twisted his bearded lips, "I can't sit in bed. I should be up and about."

Aurelia eyed the hand holding the bedpost, the pale face and the sheen of sweat covering it and shook her head, "You're in no shape to go anywhere," she said softly.

Maximus looked up at her and Aurelia saw his knuckles whiten as he tried to pull himself upright. Gently she laid her hand on his, "Stop this," she said softly, "you're as weak as a kitten, Maximus."

He looked up at her and a half-smile touched his lips, Aurelia put her arms around him and suddenly felt him go limp against her as he slid into a dead faint. She eased him back onto the bed and wringing out a flannel, bathed his temples until his eyes flickered and opened. For a moment or two he stared at her dully and then his eyes cleared and Aurelia said softly, "Now that was a dumb thing to do."

A wry smile touched his lips and he responded, "I cannot lie in bed all day, I should be up."

"You can't even stand," Aurelia retorted hotly, "how do you think you're going to get up?" Maximus scowled, but didn't respond.

Eventually he spoke, "What have you got there?" he grumbled.

"Some reading materials to keep you busy," Aurelia responded, "Books One to Five of the Meditations of Marcus Aurelius. But first something to eat."

Narcissus brought in the tray with the midday meal on it. Plautia had prepared slices of ham, some small loaves of bread, a pitcher of milk and another of wine. "The wine's for you, General," Aurelia said, "I have to go back to my library when we've eaten, and you still need to rest."

"Sit," Maximus ordered, and then as Aurelia hesitated, he said softly, "Please?"

Aurelia eased herself onto the end of the bed and took one of the loaves. As she looked up she saw Maximus's eyes on her, "What is it?" she asked, "is your wound hurting?"

"No," Maximus said softly, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

Aurelia flushed and said quickly, "I think the opium must be affecting your sight, General."

Maximus didn't reply for a few moments and then he said softly, "No. I can see clearly enough – and what I see impresses me very much."

Aurelia shook her head, "I am many things, General. But I am not beautiful."

Maximus reached out and gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "There is more to beauty than what is seen with the eyes – and I say that you _are _beautiful."

"Hmmm," Aurelia responded dryly. "Eat your food, General."

They ate silently for a couple of minutes and then Maximus said, "Narcissus was telling me that you have a library. What sort of books do you keep in it?"

"Mostly medical journals," Aurelia replied, "My husband was a doctor and I inherited, if not his skill, at least his enthusiasm."

Maximus gestured at the books sitting on the end of his bed, "My thanks for these,"

"I am glad you find them illuminating," she replied, "you will be confined to these quarters for some days yet. I suspect you will need more than these to divert you."

Maximus smiled, "I can think of a few ways that _you _could divert me."

Aurelia sighed, "I am sure you could, General." She grinned suddenly, "but I regret that you are in no condition for any such distractions yet."

"When can I get up?" he asked suddenly.

"When you are stronger," Aurelia assured him, "in two or three days."

"Very well," Maximus grumbled, "I hate lying here feeling useless."

Aurelia nodded, "I know." She stood up and asked brightly, "Finished? Good. Try to rest Maximus, we will talk later."

Aurelia was as good as her word. After Narcissus had brought supper, Aurelia brought her notes over and in between mouthfuls of the _Mulsum_ and the roast chicken they worked through the meal. Eventually when only the carcasses lay in front of them, Maximus divided the remainder of the wine between them and said, "Come here and sit beside me."

Aurelia snuggled next to him and took her cup from the table, "Now what?" she asked softly as she looked up into his face.

"Now we toast your ability as a physician." Maximus replied, "because I do not think I would be here without you."

Aurelia gently reached up to touch his face, "It was the gods, Maximus. Not me."

"The gods may have returned me," Maximus replied, "but it was you who brought me through the fire. For that I am grateful."

They drank slowly and Maximus picked up the first book of _Meditations_. "I haven't read these for some years," he remarked, "how did you come by them?"

"A gift, from a senator who was close to my father," Aurelia replied. "It was a wedding present to my husband."

Maximus nodded and began to read. Aurelia watched him for a few minutes and then carefully gathered up her notes and quietly exited the room. When she returned an hour later, Maximus was asleep, the scroll lying discarded across his lap. Gently Aurelia rolled it up and placed it on the bedside table. She was clearing away the cups when Maximus spoke, "Stay with me?"

She turned to see that his eyes were half-open, "Maximus?" she asked quietly, unsure if he was really awake or just half-asleep.

"Aurelia, stay with me."

"Go back to sleep," she said firmly, "I'll be with you in a moment."

A soft sigh escaped his lips and his body seemed to sink a little further into the bed. Aurelia returned and changed quickly into her nightshirt. She snuggled up to Maximus and her hand resting on his shoulder, drifted into slumber.

Someone was moaning, she forced open heavy eyelids and saw that Maximus was locked in the throes of a nightmare. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Bending over Maximus she gently shook him awake, his pain-filled blue eyes opened and he stared up at her. She wrung out a cloth and gently wiped his forehead, "Hush," she whispered softly, "it was just a dream."

"Horrible," Maximus muttered. "So awful…horrible."

"Here," Aurelia murmured, as she held the goblet to his lips, "Drink this. It'll ease the pain and help you to sleep."

"You'll help me to sleep," Maximus responded dryly as he sat up, "stay and talk to me."

"Oh, very well," Aurelia responded. Maximus drank the mixture and then Aurelia eased herself down beside him. "What should we talk about?"

"Me. You. Us."

"There is no 'us'," Aurelia replied, "Not in the way you might think. I am the daughter of an ex-gladiator and you are a Roman general. We have nothing in common."

Maximus took her hand, "I am no longer a Roman general, and you are not just an unprotected female. You have friends at court, Lady, not least in the person of the Empress Regent. We are not so far apart. If possible I could remain here."

"Would you not want to return to your home?" Aurelia asked, "when you are healed?"

Maximus smiled sadly, "I have been back once. I will not go back again."

Aurelia sighed, "Since I am at present without a protector, I do not know how long I can stay here. When you are well I may have to leave this place."

"Would you come with me?" Maximus asked suddenly, "if you have to leave here?"

"I'm flattered," Aurelia smiled, "but it is hardly likely you will need a physician when you are well."

Maximus sighed, "I would not want _you_ as my physician. Think about it Aurelia. Please?"

"I am grateful," she said in a small voice.

Maximus lifted her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles, "Don't be. It may not be an easy life, but it will be an interesting one."

Aurelia lay back against the pillows and chuckled, when she looked up Maximus was regarding her quietly, "General, anywhere with you would be interesting." She replied.

"So when can I get up," Maximus implored.

"I'll chain you to the mattress if you carry on." Aurelia scowled.

"Tomorrow?" he begged.

Aurelia sighed, "All right, tomorrow. Now go to sleep, General."

Maximus turned onto his stomach and snuggled up next to her. Aurelia reached up to stroke his cheek with her index finger, "Sleep well, _carissimo_." There was no response save his soft breathing. She closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

She regained consciousness slowly. It was late morning judging by the sunlight pouring through the window. Maximus slept on beside her, his head pillowed on her chest, and arm thrown across her waist. Aurelia looked down at his sleeping face and very carefully slipped out of the bed. Maximus muttered something and then drifted back into slumber again.

Aurelia eyed him thoughtfully. She had her doubts about Maximus being fit enough to get up today – hopefully the drugs he'd been given would hold him until the evening. However, there was no guarantee of that, she sighed softly to herself, Maximus had one of the strongest wills she'd ever encountered and she suspected that he could get himself to his feet through sheer stubbornness. Still, at least if he tried to get up and didn't succeed he would know that he wasn't fit. Of course, being the man he was, it was possible that sheer obstinacy would keep him upright.

Narcissus quietly entered the room, "Lady, there is a Tribune here to see you."

Aurelia nodded, "Thank you, Narcissus. Attend him, please. I shall be there directly."

She dressed quickly in a light tunic and then slipped out of the room to meet her guest. As her guest turned to face her Aurelia let out a little cry of delight and flew into the arms of Tribune Gracchus. They hugged one another and then Gracchus gently held her away from him, "It is good to see you again, Lady. How is the General?"

"As well as can be expected, Sir." Aurelia replied, "what news is there from the Senate?"

"Some good, some bad." Gracchus replied, "the Senate have officially approved your adoption. I am now your legal guardian."

"That's wonderful!" Aurelia hugged him, "I'm so glad! I can't think of anyone else I would rather have as my guardian!"

Gracchus smiled, "I lost my own daughter many years ago, I am glad to welcome you to my own family."

"What's the bad news?" Aurelia asked

"The Senate are having problems running the city. It is not so easy as we first assumed."

"I never thought that it would be," Aurelia remarked dryly, "what do you wish me to do?"

"Daughter," Gracchus began, and Aurelia started, he smiled and still holding her hand bent his bearded face to kiss her knuckles, "Daughter, I do not wish you to do anything. I would speak with the General Maximus if I may."

"He is still sleeping, Father," Aurelia replied, "but I shall take you to him with pleasure."

As they entered the room, Maximus stirred and opened his eyes, for a moment or two he gazed at the couple uncomprehendingly and then the light of recognition dawned in his eyes, "Gracchus," he murmured sleepily, "I didn't expect to see you again."

Tribune Gracchus smiled, "It is good to see you, Maximus." He eased himself into the chair and ran a hand across his face, "It has been crazy since the Emperor's death."

"Surely the Senate has an easier job now they're running the city?"

Gracchus leant back and sighed again, "I wish. That's why I was coming to see you next week. Rome needs a protector."

Maximus scowled, "I've left all of that behind," he responded, "I have left my army in the city and the Senate in charge of the army. I chose not to stay."

"Where will you go? And-" Gracchus smiled, "had you not been injured, where would you have gone?"

"I don't know," Maximus frowned, "but I would have left Rome, I promised. I keep my word."

Gracchus nodded, "I know that, General. But will you come back?"

"Let him get well first," Aurelia laughed as she entered the room, she laid her hand on his forehead, "Hmmm. You're still a bit hot, General. I think that you should rest a bit."

"I was hoping to get up today," Maximus burbled sleepily.

Aurelia bent her head so that her dark tresses brushed his cheek, "I know," she murmured softly, "but you need rest and sleep." She watched as his eyes closed and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his forefinger. Gracchus watched her face soften as she gazed down on the sleeping man and smiled softly to himself.

Aurelia looked up and her eyes met those of the Tribune, "I'll show you out, Sir," she said softly.

"Father," Gracchus corrected, "your gladiator's getting better, Aurelia. Are you prepared for that?"

Aurelia halted at the door, "I hope so, Father, I want to be his wife if he will have me."

Gracchus smiled, "Then when he asks me, Daughter, I shall be honoured to give my permission."

Aurelia inclined her head in acceptance of her adopted father's pronouncement. "Bring some reading material with you next time."

Gracchus nodded, "I shall do so. Farewell, Daughter."

When Aurelia returned to the sickroom Maximus was awake and unrolling another scroll, she stepped forward, "Don't read -"

Maximus looked up, "This is your own work."

Aurelia nodded dumbly. Maximus spoke softly, "Sit."

Aurelia sat slowly and finally found her voice, "I really wouldn't read that, it's hardly riveting stuff."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Maximus replied, "Some of your notes are very illuminating."

Aurelia grinned, "Oh yes. Which ones?"

Maximus unrolled the scroll to display some of the pictures, "This one. Chervil. And these, Henbane Seeds. What did you give me?"

"The henbane I gave you the night I changed your dressing. The Chervil is said to help with wounds that are slow to heal."

"And the wine? What did you put in that?"

"Nepenthe." Aurelia said, "A liquid form of opium."

"When you examine my wound again, will you dose me with those seeds?"

"More than likely I'd use the nepenthe," Aurelia replied, "but your wound is healing well and I think you won't need any more opium."

Maximus laid the scroll aside and gazed at Aurelia, "When do you think I'll be well."

"I think when I've examined your wound I'll have a better answer to that," Aurelia replied.

"Then I will trust you until I am on my feet." Maximus responded dryly.

"When you are on your feet, Maximus," Aurelia sighed softly, "you will have no need of me."

Maximus gently reached out to stroke the side of her face, "I would disagree," he replied, "if I can get up tomorrow – what will you do? You will not have a patient to care for."

"I shall reopen my clinic," Aurelia said firmly, "but first I think, supper for both of us."

They ate slowly, Aurelia lost in her own thoughts. Eventually Maximus said, "Are you well, Lady?"

Aurelia looked up and a half-smile curved her pretty lips. "I am fine, General. I just have much to think about."

Maximus nodded sombrely, "As have I."

When supper was over, Aurelia cleared away the dishes and then smiling asked, "I'll need to examine your back, General."

Maximus shuffled over onto his stomach and Aurelia eased herself down beside the General's prone form. She delicately touched the edges and heard Maximus hiss through his teeth. She gently touched his shoulder, "Still painful, General?"

Maximus turned onto his side so that he was facing her, "A little."

Aurelia set the goblet of wine on the bedside table, "I've added some nepenthe to this wine, if it becomes unbearable during the night this should help."

Maximus half-smiled, "And where will you be?"

"I will be in the Guest Room," Aurelia responded, "you need to rest, General."

Maximus viewed her thoughtfully, "There is still plenty of room on the bed," he said softly.

"I do not think that is such a good idea." Aurelia replied, "you need to rest, General."

"I'll rest easier with you beside me." Maximus implored, "Please, Aurelia."

She sighed softly and reluctantly acquiesced. As she climbed into bed, Maximus snaked an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She could feel his beard against the bare skin of her shoulder and his breath against her neck. He kissed her gently and stroked her neck, "I'm very fond of you, Aurelia." He snaked an arm around her midriff and pulled her close.

Aurelia turned over and laid a hand along the side of Maximus's face, "Go to sleep, General." she murmured sleepily.

"Maximus," Maximus replied drowsily.

There was no response save Aurelia's soft breathing. Maximus stroked the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. Aurelia murmured something and snuggled closer. Maximus pulled her closer and gently stroked her hair. Eventually he too drifted into slumber.

For the first time since Commodus had injured him Maximus slept deeply and dreamlessly. He awoke late the following morning to find he was alone. A plate had been set on the table beside the bed. Maximus sat up and read the note, then he ate breakfast. He was drinking the milk when Aurelia and the manservant, Narcissus entered the room.

Aurelia smiled, "Good. You're awake. Narcissus and I will help you up as you've been flat on your back for almost three weeks. Ready?"

Maximus shuffled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over; he looked up at them both, "Ready."

They sat on the bed, one on each side of him and put their arms around him. Gently they eased him to his feet. Maximus swayed and would have fallen if Aurelia and Narcissus hadn't supported him. "Whoa!" he gasped, "she rocks!"

Aurelia put the staff Narcissus had made into Maximus's hands, "Lean on this, General." she ordered.

She slipped from beneath his armpit and said, "Wait until the room stops moving."

Maximus grinned at her, all flashing eyes and teeth. Aurelia nodded to Narcissus, "Help him out to the garden," she ordered, turning to Maximus she said, "Don't do too much at once. Understand?"

Maximus nodded, "I understand."

He saw little of Aurelia that day; Narcissus brought him some lunch around midday and helped him move around the garden. As the evening twilight deepened Maximus slowly got to his feet and walked into the house. Narcissus came to meet him and eased a shoulder under the General's arm, "Easy does it, General," he murmured.

Maximus allowed Narcissus to help him to the table and then he poured himself a goblet of wine. The door opened and Aurelia slipped inside. She sat down and Maximus pushed the vessel towards her, "I haven't tasted it."

Aurelia nodded gratefully, "Thank you, General. What a day!"

"Busy?" Maximus enquired tenderly.

"Extraordinarily so," Aurelia replied, she reached up and pushed some damp strands of hair from her forehead, "I had forgotten how difficult it is to run a surgery." A wry smile touched her lips.

Maximus poured himself a goblet of wine and sipped it, "You look tired, Lady."

Aurelia nodded, "I am, General."

Narcissus and Plautia served their evening meal, cold lamb and hunks of bread, both of them ate slowly, absorbed in their own thoughts. Eventually Maximus saw how Aurelia's eyes were drooping and saw that she was falling asleep at the table. He gestured to Narcissus, "Help me get her to bed," he murmured softly.

Narcissus nodded, Maximus slipped an arm around her, Aurelia's head drooped until it rested on his shoulder, "Come on, _carissima_, let's get you to bed."

Aurelia allowed him to help her to her feet and with the servant's help she was half-led, half-carried to the room they occupied. Maximus sat her down on the bed and eased her down onto the mattress, she was asleep before her head hit the pillows. Maximus pulled the sheet over her sleeping frame and bent to kiss her temple. "Will she be all right, General?" Narcissus asked quickly, a concerned expression on his face.

Maximus tenderly stroked a tendril of hair away from her face, "She's just had a long day, Narcissus. She'll be fine when she's slept."

"Will you stay with her, General?" Narcissus asked.

Maximus nodded, "I think I should. You and Plautia should retire Narcissus. It's been a long day for everyone."

The manservant bowed, "Yes, General. Thank you."

When they were alone Maximus carefully pulled the sheet from Aurelia's unconscious body and carefully undressed her. He was careful and tender although her exhaustion was so great that her eyelids didn't even flicker as he pulled the nightdress over her head. Eventually, worn out himself he crawled into bed beside her and holding her close fell asleep.

Aurelia woke slowly, still half-asleep she could see the pink light through her closed eyelids. She could feel the mattress beneath her and then she realised that if the sunlight was that bright then half the morning was gone! She should be in her surgery! Her eyelids flew open and she sat bolt upright intent on leaping out of bed. A firm, if gentle hand halted her and she stared up into the face of Maximus.

"General," she murmured weakly.

"Good morning, Lady." Maximus responded, a wry smile touching his face, "I trust you slept well?"

Aurelia eased herself up slowly, "I should be holding my surgery," she muttered to herself. She swung her legs out of bed and tried to stand up but it was Maximus who caught her as her legs refused to take her weight. She opened her eyes to see Maximus gazing down at her and smiled weakly, "I take it that means I'm not going anywhere."

"Not today, Aurelia," Maximus replied, "I think you ought to have something to eat and then you can rest."

"Since when were you a physician?" Aurelia inquired tartly.

"I know enough of barrackroom medicine to recognize exhaustion when I see it," Maximus responded, "tell me, how much sleep did you get while you were taking care of me?"

"Enough," Aurelia replied guardedly.

"Not enough to keep you from collapsing in my arms just now," Maximus replied, "There's bread and meat here, its about my lunch time too so I'll join you if I may, then I think you should rest."

Aurelia sighed. She knew when she was beaten. "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked quietly.

Maximus bent to kiss her lips, "Of course I will, _carissima_. Now eat!"

Aurelia did as he told her and when the meal was over Maximus snuggled her down on the bed and smoothed her hair from her forehead, "How does your side feel today, General?" Aurelia asked.

"Much better," Maximus replied.

Aurelia yawned, "Good. You're healing well, General."

Maximus smiled, "Go to sleep, Lady. I will stay with you."

He watched as her breathing became soft and regular and then moved to sit in the chair beside the bed. Narcissus entered the room carrying a plate of biscuits and a cup of milk, "How is she, General?"

Maximus smiled, "She'll be fine, Narcissus."

"She stayed up with you most nights tending your wound." Narcissus said softly, "are you sure she will be all right?"

Maximus nodded, "She just needs rest, Narcissus. Tomorrow she'll be fine, I promise."

Aurelia slept for the remainder of the day. She woke just as the sun was casting its lurid glow through the windows. Maximus was writing at the desk, absorbed in a letter. Aurelia watched him silently, his face was unguarded in the evening light and she found herself totally absorbed in his features. _How did I not notice how handsome he was_? She thought, _How did I not see the gentleness in his face_? Maximus rested his head on his hand and gazed out the window, Aurelia caught her breath, her whole attention caught by this man.

Maximus turned back and their eyes met, a brilliant smile lit his features and Aurelia found herself smiling back, "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

Aurelia nodded, "I did." she sat up and settled herself against the pillows, "To whom are you writing?"

Maximus grinned, "Grammatically correct too I see. I'm writing to the Empress Regent to invite her here next week."

Aurelia swung her legs out of bed and swallowed hard, "And then what?"

"Who knows," Maximus replied, "I may return to Rome, or I may remain here, it all depends on this meeting."

"You will return to Rome, General," Aurelia said slowly, "you may have been a farmer, and then a soldier, but I suspect that your real discipline is in politics."

Maximus laughed softly, "You would say that?"

"I would," Aurelia nodded, "you have commanded men's bodies, General. You could also command their minds."

Maximus nodded gravely, "Then I thank you for your confidence in me."

Aurelia shook her head, "You have powerful friends whose confidence in you has never been misplaced."

Maximus took two short steps across to the bed and took both her hands, "But without you I would not be here. Would you return with me should I return to Rome?"

"I do not know where I shall go," Aurelia replied quietly, "once you are no longer an invalid I suspect that I shall have to leave this place also."

"I am inviting the Empress Regent here in three days," Maximus responded, "there is something I need to discuss with her and you should be present."

Aurelia nodded, "I will be, General." She managed to force the corners of her mouth into a fair imitation of a smile and spoke again, "Then I think that I shall sleep in the Guest Room tonight."

"That is unnecessary, Lady," Maximus responded, suddenly aware that boundaries had gone up between them.

Aurelia shook her head and got to her feet, she swayed for a moment and as Maximus moved towards her she waved him away, "I am fine, General. And it is _very_ necessary. Goodnight, General. I shall see you in the morning."

Maximus watched her walk from the room, her back straight as a rod, once or twice she swayed and he almost ran to her and scooped her up into his arms but a part of him knew that she would accept no help from him. _Damnit!_ he thought, _Doesn't she know I love her?_

For the next three days Maximus saw almost nothing of Aurelia. Once or twice they passed in the atrium and the second evening he saw her slipping up the stairs pale and ghostlike in the twilight. He opened his mouth, "Lady?" he queried softly, "Lady, I would speak with you if I may?"

Aurelia turned and Maximus was shocked by the pale visage that turned to him. He was up the stairs in three bounds and his hands were on her elbows, "Aurelia," he said softly, "what on earth's the matter?"

She half-turned and shook her head, "Nothing, General. Everything will be fine tomorrow, I promise."

She moved to push open the door but her resolve failed her and she ended up leaning against the doorpost while the tears trickled in two silent streams down her cheeks. The silence was so long that she thought Maximus had gone, then she heard a muttered curse and she was scooped up into someone's arms and being carried back down to the room they'd both occupied.

Maximus laid her down on the bed and taking her face in his hands wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "What's the matter?" he asked gently, "Aurelia, tell me, what's the matter?"

Aurelia shook her head and turned her face away so that Maximus wouldn't see the tears that trickled from her eyes and into the pillow. Firmly but gently, Maximus took her chin and forced her to face him, "Is it something I've done?" he asked.

Aurelia shook her head, "I-I told you," She gulped, "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Not if you don't tell me what's wrong," Maximus growled softly, "now for Vulcan's sake Aurelia, tell me what's upset you like this."

To his surprise, horror and delight she flung herself into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder, through the half-hysterical gasps and the sobs she cried, "T-t-tomorrow you'll meet with the Empress Regent and you'll go back to Rome and marry her and I can't bear it!"

Maximus held her away from him and stared at her, "Why not Aurelia? Why not?"

"Because I love you," she said softly, "I've loved you since the day Lucilla and I brought you here and I don't think I could bear to lose you, but I'm going to lose you tomorrow-" she broke off and began to sob afresh.

Maximus gently lifted her hands from her face, "You won't lose me, Aurelia. I asked the Empress Regent here because I may need her permission to marry – but the person I wish to bind myself to in marriage is you."

Aurelia stared at him and then found her voice, "Truly?" she whispered.

"Most truly." Maximus replied, "Now what are you crying for?" he asked as more tears trickled down Aurelia's cheeks.

"Because I don't believe it," Aurelia choked.

Maximus slipped his arms around her and bent to kiss the salty liquid away from her face, "Believe it, _carissima_," he said softly, "believe it."

Aurelia wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Maximus eased himself onto the bed and cuddled Aurelia to him, "Hush," he murmured softly into her raven tresses, "hush now, beloved."

Gradually Aurelia's shudders began to ease. Maximus gently stroked her back and hair until her breathing became soft and relaxed. Then he moved the arm underneath her side and lay down beside her so that he could watch her while she slept. Eventually he too drifted into slumber.

When he opened his eyes Aurelia was watching him, a shy smile curved her lips when she saw that he was awake, "Good morning," he said gently.

"I feel an idiot," Aurelia replied.

"It was rather nice actually," Maximus responded, "to see the woman I love vulnerable for a change."

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Aurelia asked quietly, "If you truly love the Empress Regent I won't hold you to your promise."

Maximus kissed her firmly and passionately leaving her gasping for breath, when they parted he hugged her slim body close to him and said, "I meant it, every word of it."

"You'll have to ask my father," Aurelia responded.

"But Proximo's dead." Maximus replied.

"Gracchus adopted me," Aurelia explained, "he is now my legal guardian and I suppose he would take the place of my father."

Maximus cupped her face in his hands and bent to kiss her lips, "Then I shall ask him, _carissima_."

A week later Maximus waited impatiently in the atrium, Gracchus entered, Aurelia on his arm, she was dressed in a simple white tunic. Maximus marched to the centre of the room and asked, "_Spondesne Aureliam tuam filiam mihi uxorem dari?_"

Gracchus smiled and responded, "_Di Bene Vortant! Spondeo_." Smiling broadly Maximus took Aurelia's hand and laid it on his arm. She was now his betrothed. The couple now exchanged gifts, Maximus set a silver bracelet adorned with pearls on Aurelia's wrist, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips and whispered, "Your present is outside."

Maximus stared in disbelief at the Palomino being held by Lucius. "Do you like him?" Aurelia asked quietly.

"Like him?" Maximus chuckled as the great horse lipped his open palm, searching for some titbit, "he's gorgeous. Thank you, my love."

"How long do you wish the betrothal to last?" Lucilla asked quietly, "I can have everything organised in six months if you wish."

Maximus nodded and then bent his head to kiss Aurelia's knuckles, "The sooner the better, Empress, for I want Aurelia to be my wife as soon as possible."

Aurelia turned to Lucilla, "You would organise my wedding? Empress, I am taking the man you love away from you."

Lucilla took her shoulders and smiled, "If he had still been in love with me he would not have looked at you. I think I have found my true discipline, Rome is enough of a consort for any person. And I have my son to think about."

Aurelia hugged the Empress Regent. Lucilla turned to Maximus, "General, I came to ask if you would consent to return to Rome. I need your help to run the city and the Senate."

"Surely the Senate can run itself," Maximus responded.

"The city needs a prefect," Lucilla explained, "you would fit the bill admirably."

Maximus turned to Aurelia, "What do you think, _carissima_?"

"The choice is yours, beloved," Aurelia replied, "you know how I feel about you returning to Rome."

"I will not go back to Rome unless you come with me," Maximus replied firmly. "You cannot ask me to leave my betrothed here," he turned to the Empress Regent.

"I would not suggest it," Lucilla smiled, "she may remain in the Imperial Palace until her wedding day."

Aurelia turned to her, "Empress I cannot impose-"

"You would not be imposing." Lucilla raised a hand to silence the young woman, "I am more grateful than I can ever say for your care of the General. It would give me pleasure to have you as a sister for a short time."

"You would always be my sister," Aurelia smiled and then curtsied gracefully, "I am at your service, Empress."

Lucilla gently raised her to her feet, "Nay, Lady. Do not kneel to me. You are the daughter of a Roman Senator and you will be accorded all privileges associated with your rank."

Six months later, the trumpets from the Palatine hill sent the doves flying across the city. Normally they would have woken Aurelia but she had been awake since dawn when the first rosy fingers had begun to stretch across the eastern sky having the six ringlets of a bride put into her hair. As the sun rose the final touches were being put to her hair and face.

By mid-morning Maximus and Lucius – who had begged for the honour – were waiting downstairs at the entrance to the Imperial Chamber dressed in white tunics which had been bleached with Fuller's earth, they were the _candidati_. Both waited expectantly. Eventually Aurelia was escorted into the chamber, her form covered by a flame coloured veil. She stepped up to the altar and thrust a hand out from beneath it.

Maximus cleared his throat which had suddenly become very dry. "Will you be my materfamilias?"

"_Certe_." was the firm reply. Then Aurelia's clear voice, "Will you be my paterfamilias?"

"_Certe._" Maximus replied firmly. He gently placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand, the Romans believing that a vein ran from this finger to the heart. Then he lifted the veil and beheld the face of his bride.

Then Gracchus who was acting as augur brought forth a coop of young chicks to divine the portents for the couple. They had been starved the day before so when the meal was scattered before them the chicks pecked away hungrily. "The portents are good!" Gracchus announced.

Then, both bride and bridegroom slipped away to change into more fashionable attire so that they could join their guests for the feasting. The celebrations continued into the late evening and then his hand firmly clasping hers and surrounded by hundreds of guests, admirers and pedestrians, Maximus escorted Aurelia to her new home. Maximus had become increasingly popular during his time as prefect and how his life had been saved by the beautiful Lady Aurelia had become almost a legend; so Aurelia found herself being embraced by complete strangers who kissed her on both cheeks and wished her joy in her forthcoming marriage.

Eventually they reached the doorway of Maximus' villa where he gently lifted Aurelia into his arms and carried her across the threshold. They stood in the portal waving to their guests until Maximus kissed her firmly on the lips and gently, but firmly closed the door. Taking her right hand in his own Maximus led her up the stairs and into the bedchamber. From outside Aurelia could hear their guests calling, "_Feliciter_! _Feliciter_!" before they slipped away into the night.

Aurelia looked at her husband and suddenly felt very young and nervous. As if sensing this Maximus took her in his arms and gently kissed her lips. Almost of their own volition Aurelia's arms came up and entwined themselves around his neck. Maximus's fingers fumbled with her belt and the knot of Hercules until with a muttered oath he slipped his dagger beneath it and cut the girdle away.

The tunic opened and Maximus saw revealed within it a slender form whose beauty left him breathless. He scooped Aurelia up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, stroking the hair back from her face he kissed her eyebrows, eyelids and lips, "My little love," he whispered softly, "_mea carissima_."

Aurelia ran her hands through her husband's hair and lifted her head to kiss him, "My heart," she murmured, "my dearest love."

Maximus's movements became more urgent as he divested himself of his clothes. As Aurelia shrugged hers off she felt his hardness against her thigh and suddenly felt herself grow wet. Maximus entered her gently, afraid that he would hurt her, for a moment he thought he had when his movement drew an involuntary whimper from her throat. He looked down at her face and she opened her eyes to stare into his, "All right?" he asked quickly, before the waves of desire closed his throat.

Aurelia nodded not trusting herself to speak. She arched into him as he thrust and thrust again, feeling as though her whole being would split from the ecstasy. Maximus gently smoothed the hair away from her face, "My love," he murmured softly, "my wonderful, adorable love."

ﾧ


End file.
